


Lenora

by Eva_Hoshizora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Feelingless, Multiple chapters, Sad Story, Scary, Sex, adding more tags as it goes on, cruel - Freeform, metion of rape, sad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Hoshizora/pseuds/Eva_Hoshizora
Summary: Lenora (Story) is the story of Lenora (Character), the prologue is a brief passing of her life, to show people that she did suffer, and even with all that happened, she still fights to live.Although the story is dark, it still holds a very important message.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream. And I wanted to turn that dream into this. So...  
> Yeah.  
> I was encouraged to write this so... Yeah.
> 
> I am not writing my own fetishes and kinks in this story! The subjects in it make me as uncomfortable as they can make you guys. If not more.  
> I just find the message a bit... important.

 

As a child, Lenora always felt like her parents forgot about her often. But maybe she was being unfair to them, after all, there was other children that were left behind on school for hours. Or so she thought.

At first, it was just a few minutes late, then a few hours, then several hours, until they never came again. She never found out what happened to them, really, but she wasn’t mad at that, she didn’t feel anything about it.

It was like… She already expected that.

Her parents always discussed what to do about her, not because she was a bad child, she was very sweet to everyone, specially her parents. Always cleaned her room, played quietly and was generally a good girl. But… she knew that something was weird about her, and what it was? Magic. She was one of the few children of a new generation that was born with magic.

Her own magic wasn’t harmful to anyone as a child, really, they were mostly colorful sparkles that felt a bit warm, but not enough to put fire even on dry grass. It was just warm. Like a hug.

Maybe raising a child that needed special care was too hard for them, so Lenora was left behind. No one of her family to claim her, and no Orphanage willing to take in a Mage like her. With no choice, she was abandoned in the streets.

Many expected her to be angry, to scream, to want to kill, she never felt it. She never felt anything. Only emptiness and loneliness. Would killing someone even make her feel anything? She doubted it.

But she did what she needed to survive, she was only ten years old after all. She stole food, got refused by shelters non-stop, tried to earn money by using her magic to impress people, only to get kicked down and beaten. She had no choice. But she never felt anger.

As time passed, she learned to hide her magic and to fake feelings to make others accept her. She smiled gently to people, fake cried when she was starving too much and couldn’t steal food to get people to pity her and help. She even was able to get an older man to take her in his house, and she worked for him, he was like the father she lost a long time ago.

She felt _hope_ that everything would be alright when things started to get better, however… Things started to change when the man’s son started to visit. He was always abusive, he beaten his father into submission numerous times, tried to hurt her – to no avail since she knew where to hide. She even called the cops once, but they got sweet talked by the man, saying that he was just scaring her as a joke, and the cops didn’t take her seriously when she tried to tell them that the man was beating his own father.

And her frustration grew, until she snapped when she was 16. He was able to catch her.

She remembered his hands sliding on her body, his lips on her skin, the roughness of his touch. She hated it. She hated all of it. He took away her innocence, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

She felt that burning passion, not love, but hate. She hated him.

She wanted that man gone.

So when he tried to hurt his own father once again, she was done. Her magic flared after so long and she learned what she was capable. She killed that man with her own hands and magic, blood splattered all over the walls and her. Pieces of him everywhere. The sweet old man that took her in, that raised her for a few years was terrified of what he just witnessed.

Scared, he called for help. And then, nothing. She felt nothing again. All that hate that built up, all the pain that she felt, everything. It was all gone again. She looked down as she felt tears falling, she didn’t feel anything. But she knew what she did was wrong.

Lenora said goodbye to the old man when the cops arrived to the scene. Knowing that it would be the last time she would see the sweet old man.

Being taken away by the cops was the last thing she remembers of freedom. She told her story to the judge, but because she was dangerous to society, they decided to force her into a prison for people like her. People magically gifted and mentally ill.

The way she learned to cope with her lack of feelings was unhealthy according to the doctors. She just… sat there, and did nothing. And after so many sessions, she decided to do the same that man did to her. She forced her way with one of the doctors, only to find out that it _made her feel good_.

Of course, after that one accident, she was locked out way more tightly. She argued with the doctors, after all, they did ask her to find something to do. And she did. Why they were refusing to give her what they offered?

They taught her about consent. And she told them about her story once again, and finally, someone understood what happened to her. However, her magic was still dangerous. And even if they wanted to free her, max they could do was to take her to somewhere safer and less prison like.

She accepted.

As a 20 year old, she lived on a military base. Her job was to keep the soldiers happy, something she abide with much gusto. They made her feel somewhat loved, she felt more complete, even if she didn’t feel anything.

She wondered.

What did she become?

But yet, she wanted all of this. Being held, being loved, even if their sweet words weren’t for her, she just wanted to be someone else for that one moment. And all that sentiment built up. The sadness and loneliness became too much for her to bear with time.

And when she finally reached the age Mages normally die – 25 years old – she had another power surge, much like the one that happened that day, years ago.

No one was harmed, gladly, but she still caused major damages. However, she was still alive. She wanted them to love her again, to accept her. But… they were scared of her.

And she genuinely cried for the first time in her life. Knowing that they were going to send her away again. Anger, sadness…? No, what she felt was misery.

However, she wasn’t mad. She understood.

Much like with her parents, they didn’t want to deal with a mage. So she accepted her fate as they sent her away. But where she was sent…

Lenora was sent to die.


	2. Chapter One - A "Peaceful" City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora arrived at her new home, and saw first hand on that place is... distasteful.  
> She did have some fun though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning peeps, this story is *very* graphic. If you are somehow uncomfortable, I am posting the story on dA as well censored.

A purge is when an abrupt or violent removal happens with a group of people. More commonly associated with death of the individuals. Lenora was being sent to such a place.

The woman looked out of the plane window, seeing the sun rising, tired because she couldn’t sleep during all night. They told her that it was for the best. She was confused as to what that even meant, but she didn’t question their words. After all, they were only messengers. Pawns of the big guys.

The landing was calm, but leaving the plane was another whole story, as soon she stepped out, she noticed something peculiar. The ground… had pieces of half eaten rotten meat, and blood spread all across the way. The flight attendant pushed her gently so she finally descent the stairs.

Lenora looked around, noticing more of the meat, on the walls, floor, even inside the airport itself. The smell was bothering her, but the sight made her feel nothing. It didn’t matter to her in the end. She walked inside, only a small handbag with her things. She saw some people wandering around, but they looked so skittish.

“Excuse me.” Lenora tried to talk to one of them, but they ran away as soon she made her presence known, causing her confusion. What was happening? She knew that she was being sent to her death, but are all those people here for the same fate?

She sat on one of the few clean chair and sighed. Looking up at the ceiling and then blinking as she saw a severed head holding the light bulb. It took her a few seconds to realize that a lot of furniture were made from human parts, and when it dawned on her, she just laughed, putting a hand on her face.

Of course! They sent her to die, of course it was somewhere that cruel. Even after all their promises. All empty promises, she imagined. Ah, how much she could go for a man at that moment. Lenora got on her feet and started to search for some food, maybe nourishment would help to clear her mind from her needs.

Finding food proved to be a very hard task. There wasn’t a way to cook, there wasn’t any edible food, and she didn’t want to even try the dubiously made meals she found. Her fears came true when she noticed dead rats near some plates. So she backed away from the kitchens and went to leave the building. She was going to gain nothing staying there after all.

It was 10 am, she realized. They told her that she had to hide by 8pm if she wanted to survive. What they meant by that, she wasn’t sure. She probably should have asked more information as she noticed more dead bodies.

Something weird she felt was… She didn’t see a single mage during all her way. Of course, she knew that she was the only Mage to survive their ‘first’ power surge – it was her second actually, maybe that was how she survived.

She felt frustrated however, no food, no alive being, she just wanted some comfort. Any comfort.

Lenora sighed as she kept walking, the streets empty, blood everywhere, but at least she couldn’t see any body parts on the way to the city from the airport. She saw a newspaper abandoned on the side of the road, so she took it and started reading as she walked.

The newspaper detailed how during night, monsters – or demons as she recognized them as – came and killed people. Some information being very detailed on them, and she found it extremely important.

The monsters are absolutely grotesque in their weakest forms, the stronger they were, the more human they looked. But they are mindless animals, so they acted more often than not on instinct, she made a mental note on that, to maybe test it later. She also read about how they were killing everyone, even children, though they seem to ignore innocent people.

However, in the purge, humans also kill other humans, corrupting themselves in the act and having the demons wanting their flesh. That explained why those people from before were so scared of her. They didn’t know if she was friend or foe.

She put the newspaper on backpack and kept walking on the deserve street.

A couple hours after, she found a gas station and decided to go there, she noticed that there was people working normally, like nothing ever happened to the city. The store was clean, very well cared, two or maybe three employees were working there. When they saw her, they looked away.

She wondered if it was because she was only using a white open shirt, a bra and a skirt or if it was because she was foreign. All three of them had black hair, so her platinum hair kinda stood out like a sore thumb.

“Excuse me...” She said weakly to the cashier, that for her luck, was a guy. “I just was dropped from the airport, and I’m a bit confused and lost.” She stopped when the guy looked at her. “I do have some money for food, but...” She tilted her head. “Can you tell me about this place?”

The guy looked her up and down for a moment, before sitting up. “Well, you see, a few years ago, monsters started showing up, and they started killing thieves, murderers, rapists… anyone that caused harm to others, really.” He explained the best he could. “And by your clothes I suppose-”

“I’m a murderer.” She shrugged. “I got raped as a teen and killed the guy. I like sex though.” She smiled to him, the man shook his head.

“I’m loyal to my girlfriend, sorry miss.” He said and then went back to doing whatever he was before, Lenora huffed frustrated. But she didn’t push it.

After all, she didn’t want to have him market for the demons to hunt and kill. She walked around, checking the food prices and thanked the gods that the prices were far cheaper than what she was expecting. She counted her money and then took a few bottles of water and energy bars.

She would probably need them.

She paid for the food and water, and the man offered her a sandwich so she wouldn’t starve, she accepted it and ate happily, getting even some free juice. She was thankful for the help and bid farewell to them.

She waited to see if there was any poison on the food, but nothing happened, so she moved on. Walking to the city, that was still kilometers away. She sighed.

After walking for a while, she saw a car coming from the city, but she was going the contrary way, so she didn’t give it any attention until the car turned over and the guy inside whistled at her.

“Hey there sexy, need a ride?” He asked with a smirk. Lenora looked at him, measuring her options until she noticed he mostly just looked at her with lust, not exactly ill intent. She accepted the ride without words as she entered the car. “You aren’t from here?”

“No, just arrived at the country. If you drive me there, maybe I can reward you.” She looked at him, letting her shirt fall a little bit, making the guy gulp a bit as he stared down at her boobs for a moment.* “I am a bit tired of walking so much.” She said sexily, and he nodded.

The drive was mostly quiet, she didn’t mind the lack of chatting, so she used that to sleep for a bit, when she woke up, it was because the car stopped, she looked around for a moment and realized they were on a light. She stretched and looked at the guy driving.

He was looking at the streets, more serious. She guessed it’s because they had to be far more careful to not be targeted by the demons. Finally, he parked on a building and looked at her.

“Do you mind coming to my apartment?” He asked and she smiled, instead of a verbal answer, she kissed him, tugging at his shirt, he did kiss back, but he pulled her with him, so they would actually get to his apartment.

The man pulled Lenora along, trying his best to not just fuck her in public, she kissed his neck, licked his ear and made it hard for him to press the elevator button. She slid her hand to inside his shirt as she kissed him. He opened his apartment door shakily as she unbuttoned his pants. He shoved her inside.

Lenora waited until the man got to her himself now, knowing fully he was aroused enough to go through the act. He pulled her roughly and kissed her forcibly, she complied and kissed back, their tongues dancing as she rubbed herself on him, making him buckle a bit on her. Taking her to the couch – as it was the nearest place.

He took her skirt off to realize she doesn’t use any panties, but before he could do any sexual remarks, Lenora took her shirt and bra, throwing them with the skirt, being completely naked under the man.

He smirked and kissed and sucked at her skin, leaving a few marks before sucking on her boobs, playing with them. She moaned at the feeling, her free hands trying to undress him, but he held her hands over her head.

“No, I will stay dressed.” He said with a chuckle, but he did free his shaft, it wasn’t the biggest she saw, but it was good enough. She used her knee to rub his penis a bit, making him lose a bit of his breath. He slid a finger to her entrance to prepare her. “You are already super wet.” He realized.

“Just fuck me already.” She said and he stared her for a moment in surprise, she buckled at him, and he realized what she asked.

Without losing time with foreplay, since she seemed to not want it, he penetrated her, she was so tight and warm, it was impossible to imagine she is a slut, but the way she moved her hips proved the contrary. He didn’t lose time in pounding on her strong and fast, putting his own pleasure over hers, but still earning moans and flustered looks from her.

Lenora pulled him down to kiss, her hips still following his rhythm, it was noticeable to him when she came, but she kept going like nothing happened, so he used that as he kept going. He pulled them both to a more sitting position, still pounding on her as he got up and pressed her against the wall, getting a far deeper access to her.

She moaned and scratched on his back, the man was near his own verge as she came again, he didn’t give it much attention and took his shaft out, rubbing against her belly as he came. Getting cum all over her boobs and belly.

She looked at him deflating and didn’t look happy as she forced herself out of his arms and went to her knees, taking his shaft in her mouth before he could even ask what she was doing. She sucked him, licked his tip and made him hard again, he tried to come inside her mouth, but she stopped before it could happen.

She then turned her back to him, lifting her butt and he got the hint, using his arousal and penetrating her again. Going just as violent as before, holding her hips up and he pounded, earning more happy moans from Lenora, she was more than happy to come again when he pushed a far as he could inside of her.

He then laid down on her, still holding her hips up as he pounded, but he bit her shoulders as he did so, using a free hand to pleasure her clitoris to get her finally somewhat satisfied. When she came the last time, he almost forgot to pull out as he came, gladly, he came on the floor instead.

Lenora finally was satisfied as she let herself fall as he let go of her.

“If you need a bath...” She looked at him when he started talking. “It’s the second door to the right. Do you need help getting up?”

“No, I’m fine.” Lenora smiled as she got up, like nothing happened, she took her clothes and went to the bathroom to take the offered bath.

She couldn’t help, as soon she closed the door and hopped on the shower, she masturbated one more time, just to make sure she was completely satiated for a good while, since she wouldn’t know when she would find another willing man to have sex with.

Bath taken, feeling fresh, she left the bathroom and went to the living room, the man came from the kitchen with some food and gave to her. “Here, you might be exhausted from all the fun.” He said calmly and she accepted.

“This is the second time I’m offered food.” She commented and then looked at him. “But you guys seem to obviously know I’m here to die.”

“Exactly the reason we don’t mind.” He shrugged. “Letting the outsiders have a last happiness before their death is all we can do.” He looked her up and down. “Though, I wonder what you did.”

“Killed a guy that raped me.” She smiled weakly.” But I’m a Mage, that’s the only reason I’m here.”

“A mage huh? Maybe you can survive after all.” He looked outside. “Look, I hate having to send you on your way, but it’s already near 6pm. And at 8pm the beasts show up, and you need somewhere to hide.”

“Your house is not a good place?” Lenora blinked and acted innocent.

“Haha, no, there’s a demon living with me here during the night. You won’t have a chance of living by staying here.” He laughed and Lenora shrugged again.

“Was worth the try. Thank you for the help.” She got up and stretched. “I feel so reinvigorated too. Just need to find somewhere to sleep now.”

“Try dark places, the demons can’t see on the dark.” He told her and guided her out of the building, the elevator ride was quiet, but she didn’t mind.

Lenora bid him farewell and he gave her backpack back. She went on her way after that, seeing that she had less than two hours to find somewhere to hide, drinking one of her bottle of waters, she searched for somewhere small but comfortable for her to hide that didn’t have rats or huge amounts of trash.

It wasn’t as hard as everyone made it to be, she settled down bellow stairs that looked strong enough to hold very high weights. But weren’t transparent, and also had trash bags around, instead of just straight up trash.

But she wasn’t dumb, using her magic, she masked her smell, and put her backpack comfortably under her head for her to at least nap.

And thankfully, that worked.

She got awaken by one of those so called monsters screaming as he teared a man apart, pulling each of his sides until his skin and bones gave up and he was ripped in two, his organs falling on the ground as the hideous beast devoured the body.

She felt… nothing.

No pity, nothing. That stranger’s death didn’t even make her gasp or care.

After the monster was done eating, she memorized his features, he had huge tusks, a huge plumbed body, muscles ripping skin, and he was almost a walking ball of a pig. He reminded her too much of a pig.

She just waited until the monster wasn’t in her sight anymore before going back to her precious nap. Lenora didn’t notice when someone picked her up, as the person was gentle. It wasn’t a monster, as it didn’t smell.

But in her peaceful sleep, she missed herself being carried away into the night by someone unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times, huh? xD


	3. Chapter Two - Wake up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenora wakes up in a mansion.

She had a dream.

In her dream, she was normal, her parents were holding her hands as they walked down a park, everyone was happy, there was nothing wrong in the world. She was smiling, happy. The warm feeling in her chest, it was so good and sweet.

But then, the dream started to fall apart as her parents let go of her hands and no matter how fast she ran, they kept walking without her. And reality came down crashing on her, as she realized that she was all alone.

She woke up feeling more empty than she ever had, and looked around, took her a few seconds to realize she wasn’t in the alley anymore. And she wondered to herself what she was using, since she was dressed in quite the fancy red dress.

“Did a creep get his hands on me?” She asked herself and then shrugged, if he could keep the demons away, she would lose nothing in letting him have his way. Or her. She wasn’t picky.

Lenora walked around the room, the wallpaper being that fancy red royal wallpaper she saw in rich people’s houses before. The room only had the King sized bed with the high frame with silk dappling from it. However took her in, was either very rich, or was a top thieve.

She looked at the huge white doors, they looked so bland compared to the rest of the room, but they definitely screamed ‘I am rich’ to her. She tried to open the door, only to find out it was locked, she sighed and went to check the window next, it was morning, since there was sun out and she wasn’t tired enough to sleep the entire day. The window was locked, obviously, but there was something very interesting to her otherwise. The place they were, was completely clean of blood and had workers everywhere.

They looked calm and peaceful.

“You are awake.” A male voice said from behind her, and she waited for him to wrap his around her, but it never came. “Quiet?” He asked and she finally turned to him, she had to arch an eyebrow when she noticed the golden ring behind his head.

His eyes were of a cold blue, but his smile and expression felt so warm, so she knew he was a good guy from that. She waited for him to say something else, but he was very patient. So Lenora went to touch his hair, it was as a pale as her own, but his was more golden.

“I… am surprised.” She finally said, he held her hand when she tried to slid it to his chest. She looked him dead in the eyes and his smile widened.

“Look, the only reason I saved you, was because you are the only adult Mage alive in this place. So don’t think I will fall for the cheap sexy tactics. You are not leaving.” He said in a still calm and sweet tone, Lenora blinked slowly.

“Who said I want to leave?” She asked and that took him aback. “If I get fed, protected and pleasured, do whatever you want.” She shrugged and tugged her hand gently away, and he let her go without a fight. “Who are you?” She dared to ask, earning a warm laugh from him.

“Evandriel.” He said and she took a few seconds to realize.

“Oh shit, you are an angel.” It dawned on her and he had to hold back a snort. Evandriel pulled a necklace – from thin air, literally from thin air – and put it around her neck. “What-”

“I’m just marking you. You can walk around the mansion.” He then unlocked the door and opened them, the sound of the doors opening was quite loud. She wondered if he can teleport since he came without sound earlier. “I can offer you protection and nourishment, but I am unsure what you meant with pleasure.”

“Sex.” Lenora’s answer was so fast that it felt almost automatic, Evandriel had to physically stop, process what she said to find a suitable answer.

“Well… I will see about that.” He finally said and walked away. She tried to follow him, but he was gone before she even stepped outside of the room. The corridors made her think of a hospital because of how white and empty they looked. Their only saving grace was that they used candles to light the place instead of fluorescent lights.

It was the weirdest thing she did since she came to this country – in her opinion, walking in empty corridors, that all looked the same, until she found stairs and she was so happy as she went down. After a good 20 minutes, she finally found herself on the main hall. Where workers went on and about, none of them talked to her.

She looked around, the walls were painted in a golden hue with white drawings and various angelic paintings, flower pots, both on the ground and on tables gave the place a pleasant smell. It all felt so surreal. She tried to attract the attention of one of the works by tapping their shoulders, but her hand never met flesh.

“Ghosts...” She said in a scared breath as she took steps back, she felt herself hit something solid and she looked up, noticing it was a demon. It looked down at her and they shared that look for a second before Lenora bolted, ripping the dress rim to not limit her movement.

The demon roared and ran behind her. She had to give it a second look, it looked more human than the one she saw the other night, the demon was skinless, with the same rippled muscles, but his stature was smaller and he wasn’t a ball of fat.

His face was more wolfish however, large teeth, somewhat of a muzzle with animal ears. Lenora cursed under her breath.

Lenora’s magic was something she never understood herself, it felt like fire, but it doesn’t burn, it looks like tendrils, but they are ethereal. A gold and red color in them.

So she didn’t know how effective it would be in that creature, for her luck – or not, she saw the angel from earlier and ran to him, when he saw the demon, his demeanor changed, he looked at her as if she committed a crime and she froze.

“You aren’t a real mage.” He said, and turned away, to let her die.

Her heart dropped when he said that. If she wasn’t a real mage, she wouldn’t even be there. Lenora felt all the suppressed feelings crashing down on her as she screamed in anger, pain and sadness. Her magic acting out as she tried to hold back her feelings, the demon tried to get a hold of her, only for his hand to get chopped out, it roared in pain and the angel looked back.

Lenora magic was wrapping around her, tendrils of red and gold slithering along her skin as others wrapped on the demon, burning and pulling him apart.

“Please...” She said to no one in particular. “Make it stop...” She tried to lock all these feelings again, but it hurt, she started to suffocate, and then she realized that her magic was trying to kill her. She let it take a hold of her body and mind as she fell down, everything she missed for years just crashing on her.

All because of five stupid words.

She watched the demon’s body burning because of her magic as she felt her own life being squeezed out of her. Cool hands touched her hot skin, and she noticed the angel trying to swat away her magic, it didn’t hurt him oddly enough to her. He looked frustrated when it wasn’t working and then he wrapped his own hands around her neck and squeezed it until she fainted.

Lenora felt like she was floating in the nothing. Was this death? Blackness.

There was no light, there was no flashing life, there was nothing. She felt warm, very warm. Suddenly cold hands puller her back to reality as she sat fast, waking up in a daze.

“Such an emotional moment.” She said snorting and then realized that her chest was hurting, she clutched it and was confused. She felt… sad. “I… can feel?” The question was so heartbreaking.

“Now you can.” Evandriel said from beside her, she looked at him and he sighed. “Can I know what happened?”

“For the demons to want me dead, or…?” She asked and he frowned.

“Why your magic tried to kill you, why the demons even want you. Mages never kill people nor steal.” He explained and she nodded weakly.

“I was abandoned as a child, and in my country, Mages are seen as dangerous beings, so I was thrown on the streets to fend for myself. I had to steal to eat.” She explained and the angel’s shoulders fell as he heard that. “I was adopted by a nice old man after a couple years, but his son… he was horrible in many ways. Hurting his own father, stealing money and… one day… he just raped me because I wasn’t fast enough to hide. So, a few days after, when he tried to kill his father, it hit my breaking point and… I had my first magic burst.” She sighed. “My magic reacted by itself and… when I came to myself, he was dead.”

“That explains a few things.” The angel nodded and then touched her again, his hands lingering in her neck. “Your magic was locking your feelings to kill you. Many young mages experience that. They are supposed to train for that to leave them. But you found a way to cope with it.” He slid his hand to her chest and pressure on the left side, just above her breast. “So now you can feel everything again.”

“...why… I am a fake mage after all.” Lenora felt the venom spewing from her words and he smiled.

“Mages used to have a pact to not do anything bad. So I thought you broke it. I had no idea that you were neglected that.” He then sighed. “I forgot that humans hate mages now, so you are a rare find to even be alive. And I should have realized that.” He looked her dead in the eyes. “But I’m glad that I did, our God will be very pleased.”

“God?” She asked confused and his smile widened.

“Yes! Our God is the one who allowed for the purge, he wanted to recover his heart and to punish all witches and evil people. It just happens that the demons don’t recognize self defense as not a sin. Since you have blood in your soul.” He lifted his hands. “But I can also for God to forgive your sins, so you can be happier.”

She was dumbfounded when he said that. She could be happy? Lenora had a hard time to believe in that, and the angel noticed, he sighed and then shrugged.

“But… I thought...” She tried to say, but couldn’t keep her line of thought straight.

“I will let you rest more, you clearly need it.” Evandriel got up and left the room, locking the door behind him.

“...I can be happy?” She asked herself, a warm feeling in her chest, she put a hand over her heart and smiled; It felt so right. “Please, if you really exist...” She prayed. “Please, give me the will to live and find happiness.” She said sweetly and then laid down and snorted to herself. “Such an exposition dump. I am so confused myself.” She sighed tiredly and wrapped herself in the silky blankets to rest.

She finally found herself having peaceful dream after everything that happened. But in her dreams there was a man with dark hair and the same blue eyes as Evandriel, she assumed she was just projecting. But she was happy as they hugged, and that was all. Her dream was so peaceful…

Lenora wished she would never wake up.


End file.
